


Unrequited

by kylorenhasan8pack



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, threesome implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorenhasan8pack/pseuds/kylorenhasan8pack
Summary: Kylo has seen into Hux's mind and he doesn't like what he sees there. Written for the prompt "you're in love with her" and the ship "Reylux" (Rey x Kylo x Hux)





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: written for the a 500 words or less prompt "you're in love with her". You can totally make whatever assumptions about what happened prior to this or how they both came to think about her in these terms whether it's romantic/threesomey etc. Otherwise, this takes place sometime post TLJ. ;) for kawaiimelody90

“You’re in love with her.” 

The words halt his sure steps, the harsh scuff of his shoes against the smooth flooring of the throne room echoing in the otherwise silence. Armitage Hux stands terribly still, pursing his lips, absently irritated at the idea of having to call a droid to re-shine his boots.

“Who?” Hux asks coolly, without turning.

“You know who.”

Anger prickles at him, starting at the base of his neck and spreading the tension through his body. The petulant child that is the new Supreme Leader has an infuriating way of speaking. That blunt but calm  _“I told you so”_  tone that those who didn’t know him would mistake for casual, but Hux knew it well enough to call it what it was –  _a taunt_. It’s the utter impertinence that he despises more than Ren himself, and on occasion, his own boundaries of composure are tested to their limits. Subject matter is generally brought into consideration in these moments, and this particular subject, is _not_ one he cares to broach.

The Supreme Leader could not possibly care less.

“The scavenger,” he elaborates, ignoring the General’s tension, perhaps even reveling in it. He always seemed to, intimately or otherwise. Hux curls his gloved fist at his side. “You’re thinking about her right now, aren’t you?” 

Hux spins, turning on his heel, another squeak of his boots squealing against the floor. “Stay out of my head!”

Wholly unintimidated – and why should he be? – Ren doesn’t flinch, only lifts his eyes to meet the flashing glint of blue of Hux’s eyes. 

“I don’t like them.” 

“You don’t like what?” he practically snarls back, feeling more like a cornered animal than the calm General that he had been a few moments ago.

“Your thoughts. I don’t like them. All of them." Ren gestures broadly with his hand. "The ones about touching her, the ones about killing her, the ones about holding her…the ones about loving her…” He pauses and Hux is certain he’s only gauging his reaction, feeding off of the anger coursing through his veins. “She doesn’t love you.” 

They shouldn’t, but the words cut into him like the deep bite of a knife, serrated and twisting.  

“I’ve been in her head too.” 

Hux is nearly trembling with unchecked rage, but he manages to tilt his chin up defiantly. “Are we quite finished?”


End file.
